To Catch a Thief
by zeph317toho
Summary: Third part of the Thick as Thieves series. When Riario goes back to work to save the agency, Leo tries to help him realize what is most important to him, even as Sixtus threatens them both.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : To Catch a Thief

 **Series** : Third in the series after Thick as Thieves and Honor Among Thieves

 **Pairing** : Leo/Riario

 **Rating** : Mature

 **Tags** : AU, Modern AU, action/adventure, humor, romance

 **Notes:** So, this whole series has been my crazy attempt to re-think certain scenes of the show in a modern world and put a twist on it (with a whole lot of sex). This continues that laziness on my part, but I haven't spoiled anything from Season 3. In fact, I've actually changed most things pretty significantly because they worked better for my AU, but I did try to hit some character traits that developed as canon continued. I only borrowed one character, Laura Cereta, because I fucking love her and if anyone will come fangirl her with me, I would greatly appreciate it!

* * *

His flat in London was exactly as Riario remembered—everything austere, neat, clean in blacks and whites, no personal touches anywhere on display. As he dropped his duffel bag in the foyer, he thought of a different apartment tucked away, decorated with light, paintings and sketches on every available surface, his books scattered around the comfortable chairs, only one bedroom well-lived in and typically strewn with dirty clothes that were discarded in haste before the bed. He pushed down the memories of that bedroom and the da Vinci that threatened to fully occupy his mind.

It was the first time Riario had been back to the flat since he'd followed da Vinci and company to America, many months before.

It was the first time his living space had ever felt … lonely.

He bent to pick up his bag and clutched his ribs as he stood again. It was only a day since the attack on Carlo's villa in Florence, and he was definitely feeling the pain from the fight there. He wondered if da Vinci was also stiffening from his injuries then pushed those thoughts away as quickly as they came.

Riario had been called directly to the headquarters of the agency, and he had agreed, even though da Vinci's note burned a hole in his pocket. He was quick about freshening up, loathe to spend any more time in the flat alone than necessary, and headed directly for the office.

When he gave his name to the secretary on the executive floor, she looked him over closely then picked up her phone and spoke quietly, never taking her eyes off him. Riario resisted the urge to check himself over, wondering what she was staring at. When she stood and gestured for him to follow, Riario balked.

"Director Mercuri's office is in the other direction."

"He is currently on a leave of absence."

Riario raised an eyebrow and followed her slowly. "Is it a vacation or an administrative leave?"

"It's a leave of absence," was all the woman would reply.

"Am I to see Director Rodrigo?"

"He is currently on a leave of absence," the woman said, and Riario wondered if she were a robot merely repeating the same pre-programmed phrase.

But, she did stop at Rodrigo's large corner office, opened the door and announced him, then moved out of the way. Riario stepped through and was pleasantly surprised.

"Ms. Cereta, it has been quite some time since I've seen you."

"My dear boy," Laura said, rising from her desk and smiling as she came toward Riario. She raised her arms as though to embrace him then held one hand out for a firm shake. "I haven't seen you since your father's retirement party. What an enjoyable event that was."

"Indeed," he smiled sincerely at her, at ease with the woman ever since they'd first been introduced. She was a former well-known and respected Crown Prosecutor, and he couldn't imagine what she was doing in the office that belonged to her ex-husband.

"You are probably wondering what I am doing here, please sit down and let me explain." She took the chair next to him rather than behind the desk and smiled again. "There has been quite a shake-up here in the agency recently. As you are aware, there were quite a number of infiltrators from The Labyrinth, and there are many questions about how high in the administration the corruption goes. We are currently going through thorough background checks and polygraph exams to determine which agents are compromised. Unfortunately, my ex-husband, fool that he is, is suspected of being one of them."

"I do hope that I have already been vetted?"

She laughed and rubbed his forearm. "You are one of the only agents I can personally trust. As if you didn't almost die the day before yesterday defending yourself from Carlo Medici. No, Girolamo, I feel sure you are most trustworthy. Although, I believe we will have to have a talk someday about your attachment with Mr. da Vinci."

"That may be more of a lecture than a talk."

"It will certainly be illuminating," she gripped his arm tighter. "But for now, I have been asked to undertake a housecleaning, of sorts, and root out the corruption in the agency. I hope that I can count on you for your assistance?"

"I will certainly be happy to do my part in assisting you, but I also have pressing matters to attend to. Da Vinci escaped from Florence, and I must find him."

"Girolamo, I understand your fascination with Mr. da Vinci, but he is not important at the moment."

"I would beg to differ," Riario murmured, and Laura's smile grew sly.

"I promise you that you will have every resource of the agency in your endeavor to find him, if you will do this assignment for me. It requires someone with your tenacity and skills. Someone the entire agency can rally behind."

"It sounds as though you plan to make me a director."

"That is one of my plans," Laura agreed, sitting back and crossing her legs delicately. Riario was stunned. "We need someone above reproach, someone who embodies the very qualities of justice the agency was built upon."

"But surely you have heard about my father's involvement with The Labyrinth. That places a great amount of suspicion upon me."

"You have devoted your life to this agency. You are known for your work ethic, your dedication and your lack of corruption. You are well-respected and quite a few of the younger agents look up to you. We need you as a leader."

Riario shook his head. "There are far better choices, I assure you, Ms. Cereta."

"But I have already made mine. I want you, Girolamo. Will you help me?"

"May I have some time to think it over?"

"Certainly, but not too long. There is so much work to be done, and there are so few I can truly trust."

Riario nodded at her and stood. There wasn't much to think about, really. Other than his quest, his nigh-on obsession to pursue da Vinci, Riario had lived, breathed and existed to serve the agency—and by extension, his father—his entire life. He knew what he had to do, and he extended his hand to Laura.

"I am yours for as long as you need me," he said.

She smiled warmly and clasped his hand with both of hers. "And then you can pursue Mr. da Vinci."

He smiled stiffly in return, but she just squeezed his hand tighter. "Let us go get some lunch and talk about these things. I have some plans, but I'm most eager to hear what you have to add, given your experiences."

* * *

Almost nearly a month of chasing rogue agents, putting out fires and igniting them elsewhere, Riario had heard nothing from da Vinci. Some nights when he was eating takeaway alone at his desk, he drafted texts to Leo's old number, but never sent them after experiencing second thoughts. His routine became waking up, working, eating and exercising to sustain his physical conditioning, then heading back to his flat and, eventually, sleep.

Even his happy reunion with Zita, promoted to full agent in light of her extraordinary work, didn't thrill him, and she was quick to point out that he looked exhausted.

Perhaps that was why he was a step behind when he arrived back at the flat one night and realized someone had been there. There was a brightly wrapped box sitting on the table inside the door, and Riario stared at it in consternation. It was obviously not a standard delivery, and no one should have been able to penetrate his security to enter the flat.

He flicked on the light and looked at the box some more. If it were a bomb, he was doomed already. If it were a joke, it could have come from Zita or … to be honest, there was only one person he could imagine having delivered it.

He opened it cautiously, nonetheless, finding the entire top lifted away cleverly. Inside it was filled with pure white sand and one perfect pink-lined seashell on top. His lips quirked in a smile as he dipped his hand into the sand, feeling for anything hidden from view. But the soft grains slid through his fingers and he could almost imagine they were still harboring some of the warmth from the beach where they had undoubtedly been collected. With a sigh, he brushed off his hand and replaced the top before carrying it into the kitchen.

It wasn't a noise that gave away the intruder, perhaps a glimmer of movement out of the corner of Riario's eye, and he pulled a knife from the block on the counter when a hand clasped on his wrist and twisted it. Even as he was forced to let go of the knife, he was turning, wasting no motions as he fought against the masked intruder in silence.

They traded blows, Riario jabbing a stiff elbow toward the head, the intruder striking his chest, belly, right following left. A blow caught his cheek, and Riario grabbed another knife and jabbed, but it was knocked aside again and flew from his grasp. He grabbed at the intruder, threw them back and against the refrigerator then kneed their abdomen. But the intruder was just as fast and drove a shoulder under him, pushing him back and continuing the grappling across the kitchen.

It wasn't until Riario was bent back over the sink, faucet jammed into his shoulder blade, that he saw the eyes behind the mask. That and the fact that the hands holding him weren't throttling but were industriously heading toward his belt and fly allowed him to deduce the identity of the intruder.

As soon as he panted "Da Vinci" the intruder let go and pulled back to rip off his mask.

"Took you long enough," he said, sounding smug.

"I don't expect to be attacked in my own home."

"Home? This feels more like a mausoleum."

"Critiquing my housekeeping or interior design?"

"Lack of both, actually." Da Vinci seemed to be happy to have made himself at home, though, first turning on the kitchen light then opening the fridge and shaking his head in bemusement at its emptiness. "Looks like I'll have tap water then."

"What are you doing here?" Riario took far longer than necessary to straighten his mussed clothes and hair while he marshaled his wayward thoughts. He watched Leo go directly to the correct cupboard for a drinking glass then step beside him to the sink.

Da Vinci held up a finger and finished the glass of water he was drinking. "Well, since you didn't even attempt to chase me, I thought I'd better investigate whether you had developed amnesia or simply written me off as a lost cause."

"It hasn't been that simple."

"I heard about the shakeup at the agency and how you've become its public face against interdepartmental corruption. How's that working out for you?"

Riario ignored the jibe and poured himself a glass of water as he side-eyed da Vinci. "I assume you haven't returned to pay the penalty for your crimes?"

"I thought I might persuade you to come with me," da Vinci countered. "I am taking a well-earned break far from swords and axes and weapons of mass destruction."

"And from me?"

There was a moment of silence as da Vinci brushed past him to refill his glass. "I just invited you to come with me."

Riario sighed and didn't move back from where their shoulders touched. "You know I can only come as an agent of justice."

"Oh, I know you can come in a lot of ways, in a lot of different positions," Leo murmured into his glass.

"Da Vinci, please."

"No, you, please." Leo slammed down the glass and turned to him, moving closer, their breath mixing, their eyes level, but he didn't reach out and touch. Riario had to clench his fists to stop from making the first move.

"I don't know why you can't admit to yourself the truth about us, Riario. Even if you don't agree with how I live my life, you must realize how good we are together. I'm not saying I can go completely straight—so to speak—but we can work something out."

"Da Vinci, I am too busy trying to wage war—"

"You are always fighting someone else's crusade. When are you ever going to just take what iyou/i want?"

Riario stared into his eyes, close enough that he could see every tiny freckle scattered across da Vinci's nose, and the way his eyelashes curled. "So you suggest I just take it?"

"Steal it, cheat it, con it, whatever it takes."

Riario kissed him. Leo's lips felt as familiar as ever, as perfect as always. He gripped Leo's shoulders and pulled him closer while Leo was already smoothing a hand down his back and moving until their chests were pressed, legs tangling together.

"Do I need to be a thief and steal this right now?" Riario breathed into his ear along with a kiss.

"Oh please, you know I'm always ready to just give it away." Leo's laugh turned into a sigh as Riario laved at his neck, fingers slipping into his hair and gripping tightly. "Do you have a bed in this place, or do you plug in and power down at night?"

"You're telling me that you didn't snoop through the entire flat?"

"I absolutely did, but I thought I'd be polite enough not to mention it and at least pretend to be surprised when you went for the—" his voice cut off when Riario slipped his hand down the front of his jeans and squeezed. "All right, come on, I'll lead the way."

Leo was already stripping off his clothes when they made it into the bedroom, and Riario was not far behind. He slipped off his tie and jacket before Leo decided he'd had enough and attacked his shirt with more passion than skill, kissing him with abandon.

Riario cupped his face in his hands and slowed the kiss, knowing that da Vinci always claimed to hate that and being just as sure that he secretly enjoyed it. This time, though, it wasn't about annoying da Vinci so much as re-learning him. He licked into his mouth, and da Vinci was quick to tongue back, chasing into Riario's mouth. Riario retaliated teasingly, sucking the tip of Leo's tongue until he moaned.

Leo smoothed his hands down Riario's bare back, digging his fingers into the tight muscles, and it made Riario groan. Leo took advantage and kissed him deeply again, but Riario continued to hold his face gently, fingers stroking his cheekbones, rubbing over his beard until Leo moaned again from frustration.

"Yeah, come on, I need to do you."

"And how exactly do you figure that?" Riario was just as eager to feel him, and the matching hardness against his hip told him exactly how eager Leo was.

"Well, I won our spar out there in the kitchen, so I get to top tonight."

"Oh, is that what you think?" Riario's lips twitched in a grin, and he up-ended Leo onto the bed, trapping one arm under him, holding the other behind and settling on his ass.

Leo spit out a mouthful of duvet and cursed. "How do you always manage to get the upper hand when we fight?"

"Perhaps because I'm not afraid to fight dirty," Riario whispered in his ear, biting the lobe, as he ground against his ass.

"Well, come on then, make it dirty."

Riario didn't need to see more than the corner of Leo's smirk to take him at his word. He sat up, letting Leo help him out of his trousers. When Leo stripped himself fully as well, he didn't say anything, just tackled Riario back down onto the bed.

Riario let him take over for the moment and kissed him breathlessly as Leo's hands roamed over him, smoothing down his collarbones, over his chest, palming his pecs, then tracing down the center of his abs, making Riario suck in his breath involuntarily. Leo smirked against his lips as he cupped the point of Riario's hip, fingers grazing over the soft skin, so close to where he wanted his touch but not close enough. Instead, Leo kissed him again and pulled their hips together, grinding his cock against Riario's, and he hissed at the feeling.

"Well," Leo said between kisses, "if you're going to do something, get to it."

"I'm going to do you," Riario promised and flipped him again, letting Leo settle on his back while Riario fetched the slick and condom. Looking over his shoulder, he marveled at the picture Leo made, sprawled across the bed, staring back at him unabashed as he slowly touched his own cock, making sure to roll his thumb around and over the head on each stroke.

Riario crawled across the bed to him, leaning down to kiss him hard. He added his hand to Leo's on his dick then fondled his balls carefully before pressing behind them. Leo moaned and broke off the kiss when Riario finally touched where he wanted and slipped a finger into him.

Leo's shamelessness in bed was one of the many things Riario appreciated about him, along with the fact that both of them were ready and willing to accommodate the other, both eager to switch and enjoy everything the other had to offer.

Riario leaned over and bit along the hard ridge of Leo's hip, making him squirm and gasp as he fingered him slowly, making Leo writhe beneath his hands, every bit as skilled and dextrous as Leo's were known to be.

"You're a genius in your own way," Leo grit out as Riario found his prostate with unerring aim and massaged gently. Riario dipped his head to hide his pleased smile then licked Leo's belly and sucked a bright red mark.

"Who would have thought you are such a biter?" Leo sounded torn between a laugh and a gasp, so Riario moved upward and treated his nipple to the same treatment.

"Are you complaining?" he asked finally, emphasizing the question with a thrust of a third finger.

"Hell, no, keep up what you're doing," Leo groaned, wriggling back and cursing Riario thoroughly. It was another thing that Riario loved about him—he was willing, eager and very responsive, never hesitating to express exactly what he was feeling. Riario sank his teeth into the tight muscle at the join of Leo's shoulder and neck and felt his entire body tense. "Fuck, fuck, do me," Leo babbled, clenching his hands into Riario's shoulders until he was sure there would be bruises.

Riario slid back down Leo's body and licked his cock, swiping his tongue over the pre-come glistening at the tip. "Fuck this," he heard Leo say before he clapped his knees around Riario's head and flipped him somehow hard enough that the bed bounced.

"If you persist in taking things this slow, don't be surprised if I step in and just take what iI/i want," Leo told him, climbing astride his hips and finding the condom. "I will take matters into my own hands."

And so Riario let him. Leo took him in as eagerly as he had accepted his fingers, and he rode him hard. Riario bent his knees and pushed up into his thrusts as best he could. "Come on, come on," Leo urged, throwing back his head and closing his eyes.

Riario had to touch him, a living work of art at that moment of ecstasy. He ran his hand up Leo's chest, across acres of hard muscles rippling with each movement, up the stretched tendons of his neck, admiring every inch of his body, and moved his hand to his face. Leo grabbed the fingers as they coasted over his lips, sucking in his fingers and meeting his eyes squarely as Riario came.

Leo rocked against him, still suckling his fingers, but Riario pulled them from his mouth and stroked his cock instead, letting Leo ride him until he shook and came.

After, as they regained their breath, Leo leaned up on one elbow over Riario who kept his eyes closed peacefully.

"Come away with me to my island," he said quietly.

"You know I cannot."

"Is it the work or is it me?" Leo asked, and Riario's silence was all the answer he needed. "You have never trusted me, not even when I gave over everything for you."

"You were the one who gave up everything?"

"We have both lost things dear to us, I know. We have both made bad decisions. But, I cannot stay with you if you persist in thinking I am nothing more than a criminal."

"Da Vinci, please-"

"If I leave again, if I walk out of here right now, will you come after me?" Leo sat up. "And if you do pursue me, will it only be to send me to a jail somewhere or punish me for the jobs you think I've done?"

"I don't—"

"You're going to have to make a choice."

"There is no choice," Riario argued. "There is right and wrong, and you—"

"I can be both," Leo said bluntly. "You have the free will to make your choice as well, Girolamo. Think about it."

"I'm thinking of little else," he whispered but didn't know if Leonardo heard it before he got up and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

This is the first chapter of three.

Thank you again to all the readers of this ridiculous series who encouraged me to write a third part because I'm too attached to these guys. Thank you for the lovely comments and kudos, and if this is awful, I will happily take responsibility and also blame you guys for enabling me! :D But, seriously, thank you again for reading and commenting! This truly IS the final part of this series, so I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Riario had trousers on and was sitting stiffly on the edge of the bed, waiting, when da Vinci re-appeared. Leo just rolled his eyes and started to dress.

"Did you travel back into potential danger and risk being arrested for one last … what would you call it? Fling? Rendezvous?" Riario couldn't bring himself to use the vulgar-sounding term "booty call."

"I here came to persuade you to accompany me back to the island, but I also had a curious invitation. A summons to Rome," Leo sat down beside him with a sigh. "They wish to consult with me about a piece of fine art, an entire private collection, blah, blah, and apparently I've been called into your father's presence." Riario started and Leo smirked. "Do you think he means to ask me about my intentions regarding you? Because I have quite a few designs upon you that I don't think he'll actually want to hear."

Riario was stunned to silence and da Vinci seemed to understand because he asked, "You haven't seen your father lately? You haven't talked to him since Florence?"

Riario shook his head. "Do not go to meet him in Rome. It is surely some kind of trap."

"Why? He would want to trap me for what?"

"To lure you in and force you to … do something you are unwilling to?"

Leo gave him a long look. "I won't know until I go."

Riario clenched his fists and met his eyes. "I cannot go with you."

"I wasn't expecting you to. I know there is some sort of conflict between you two, and believe me, I am no stranger to that." Leo turned to look at him fully. "But after I speak with him, turn him down flat, promise me you'll at least consider coming with me for a break?"

Riario slowly shook his head again. "I am bound to the agency, I … enjoy helping Ms. Cereta, and I want to finish my work here."

"Even if it means committing the rest of your life to it?"

"I don't know," Riario answered. "I've never given it thought before. It is all I have ever known. I must do my duty."

Leo sighed and reached over to brush the fringe of hair from Riario's eyelashes. Riario dropped his gaze and resisted leaning into the touch. "May I at least stay here tonight? I figure I'm probably safest from the law enforcement authorities at your place."

Riario quirked a smile at him. "Aiding and abetting, harboring a dangerous fugitive, it seems to be what I do best these days."

"I want to make a joke about a-bedding, but I can hear your stomach growling from here. Are you not even eating anymore? We're going to order dinner, you are going to eat, and then you're going to tell me everything that I might need to know before I go to meet your father."

Riario found himself following da Vinci's orders as naturally as he had before, but it wasn't until Leo had curled up beside him in bed and closed his eyes that he found the courage to ask. "If I can get approval, would you prefer if I accompanied you to Rome?"

"You would face the old man in his lair for me?"

"With you," Riario corrected and he knew he'd done the right thing when Leo smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"We'll figure it out. I've told you before—we make an extraordinary team."

Riario had a long talk with Laura the next day, and although she shared his distaste and mistrust of his father, she agreed he should not allow da Vinci to meet with the man alone.

"I will worry about you until you have returned home safely, my dear," she told him as he prepared to leave. "Don't turn your back on him."

"I won't. On either of them."

She reached up to gently rub his arm and kiss his cheek. "You know whom I meant. And when you have resolved things with the old bastard, we will have that interesting discussion about your young man, along with him here."

Riario nodded and went home to find Leo sprawled before a television that wasn't there before, laptop on one knee, eating melted ice cream out of the carton and dripping it onto his leather sofa.

"I see you've made yourself comfortable."

Leo craned his neck to see him. "I've been hacking your father's email and his browsing history. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but that man has some ridiculous conspiracy theories and the most disturbing taste in pornography."

Riario closed his eyes. "Please never speak of that again."

"Deal. So?"

"I will accompany you to Rome." Leo jumped up, his sticky spoon sliding onto the couch cushion behind him. Riario flinched, but Leo quickly picked up the spoon and licked it. "I am officially being sent to investigate another cell of agency informants who have gone silent since the incident with Carlo and the Labyrinth."

"You didn't tell the new director about me?"

"Oh yes, I felt that complete honesty with her is definitely the best policy. I told her you came here, uninvited, and instead of immediately arresting you—"

"You fucked me?"

Riario smiled. "Perhaps I wasn't brutally honest about every detail. Instead, I told her I agreed to give you amnesty because you had information about my father being potentially involved with another conspiracy."

"Very sneaky of you, Count. I am impressed. And so she agreed to send you to Rome?"

"Yes, with misgivings. But apparently most people feel that way when forced to confront my father."

Leo rubbed his hands in delight. "I cannot wait to meet him."

It was a meeting Riario could have forgone his entire life. He knew exactly what kind of abominable human being his father could be, and he was not looking forward to any kind of confrontation between them, or worse, between his father and da Vinci. The thought of it made him nearly sick.

He tamped down the dread as they traveled to Rome and were brought into his father's presence in his huge, sprawling villa. As they were marched past bodyguards toward the inner sanctum, Riario wondered if he should have met with his father alone first, but Leo was busy looking around in fascination at all the oddities of his father's collection and following him blithely into the lion's den. Riario breathed a quick prayer for such a happy and unlikely ending as the story had.

His father was ensconced at a lavish table, eating what looked like an entire banquet all by himself. He looked up and spoke between bites.

"There you are. I'm surprised you have the balls to show yourself before me after the embarrassment you caused me with Carlo Medici."

Leo raised an eyebrow at the address while Riario settled into his well-accustomed posture before his father, standing stiffly, hands behind his back, and inclined his head. "It has been some time, Father."

"And yet, you are still a disgrace." Sixtus took another bite and regarded his son.

Riario's quiet voice was carefully contained and didn't shake. "You don't think it was highly hypocritical of yourself to be a part of the Labyrinth while you were also head of an agency dedicated to fighting the very crime you were supporting?"

Sixtus waved off the accusation. "That was merely business. Sometimes you have to get into bed with those less desirable in order to make beneficial deals." He looked Leo up and down and then glanced back to Riario. "Perhaps you would know something about that."

Riario took a deep breath and bit off the first three responses that came to mind, but Leo stepped forward and thrust his hand before Sixtus' face, making him flinch and several bodyguards twitch toward them. "We haven't met. I am Leonardo da Vinci. I got your message that you wanted to meet to discuss your art collection."

Sixtus ignored his hand and narrowed his eyes as he studied Leo's face. "I am well aware of who you are. The professional criminal who scampers around, ruining the carefully laid plans of your betters, disturbing the rest of us with your petty schemes."

"Professional shit-stirrer, that's me," Leo didn't look abashed but glanced at Riario. "I see where you inherit your charm from." Riario glared at him.

"So the foul rumors are true then." Sixtus looked back at the two of them then grimaced at Riario. "I almost didn't believe Carlo, but your proclivities are kept such a secret, that I actually thought you might be a eunuch, as rumors say."

Riario didn't flinch but kept his gaze on Leo whose eyes flickered over the table, and Riario knew what was coming. Before he could stop him, Leo pulled out the chair nearest him and sat.

"You haven't gotten around to inviting us to have a seat, so I'll just help myself," Leo pulled out the chair next to him and gestured to Riario. "Sit down."

Riario didn't but as he watched the rage at such insolence grow on Sixtus' face, he wondered if Leo's act of not caring was actually a show of support to distract his father from his tirade. Sixtus appeared to give up on Leo and looked back at Riario.

"I have heard that miserable bitch Cereta thinks she is taking over imy/i agency. It is undoubtedly the beginning of the end if someone so ill-fitted tries to step in. And then the unmitigated nerve she has to think to promote you already."

Riario only inclined his head, keeping his gaze carefully between Leo and Sixtus.

"Well, at least you aren't fucking her, but take care because she might expect more from you in order to advance." Sixtus took a short break to spear another bite and chew. Leo reached out and grabbed a stem of grapes, and though Sixtus scowled, he didn't say a word.

"The question is, what do you want from us?" Leo said, chewing with his mouth open in an obnoxious way Riario had never seen before. Sixtus grimaced again.

"I want nothing from you, but you were recommended as something of an expert on early Renaissance art, and my usual appraisers are having trouble among them authenticating several pieces. Others might need restored. I also want my entire collection catalogued, even the pieces that have come into my possession with questionable pasts."

Riario could see Leo was intrigued despite himself. He began to ask questions, but Sixtus waved them off. "I don't conduct business at meals. Anyway, my appetite is ruined." He slid back from the table and waved at the bodyguards. "I am going to bathe. You may do what you wish with the food."

He left without another word. Leo sat, staring at his back, then turned to Riario when everyone was gone.

"Fuck, your father is exhausting. How have you managed not to kill him?"

"The last time I checked, patricide is still a crime."

"Maybe, but anyone who knew him would agree that yours would be justified. What an asshole."

Riario tried not to smile but didn't quite succeed. Leo scooped up some fruit and cheese onto a platter and looked at the open bottles of wine before snagging both of them. "Do you think he expects us to stay here at the villa?"

"Of course. He'll want to keep us under surveillance."

"Do you think you can find our room?"

"Rooms," said a harried-looking older man who hurried into the room. "If you will follow me, we have everything prepared."

"And you are?" Riario asked.

"Master Sixtus' personal butler. If you require anything during your stay, you can tell me. Now, Mr. da Vinci, if you will follow me to the east wing, Mr. Riario's room is in the west wing." Leo and Riario exchanged a smile over the man's head and walked behind him.

Leo pulled Riario into the bedroom behind him, over the butler's objections. "Don't worry. I won't be despoiling him under this roof." He dropped his voice to a stage whisper. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good spot somewhere out of doors."

Riario shook his head in amusement and cupped Leo's cheek. "We shouldn't risk angering the house staff already. I will acquiesce to my father's wishes and go quietly to my own room."

"Halfway across the estate," Leo grumbled and pulled Riario by the shoulder toward him so he could kiss him.

"Be careful," he whispered against Riario's lips.

"I was about to give you the same warning," he murmured back.

Leo stroked his thumb along Riario's cheekbone and flicked the hair out of his eye. "Your father is clearly trying to get a reaction out of you and may rile you until you lose your temper. Please, don't do anything rash until we figure out what he wants."

"That is your department, Artista," Riario tilted his head. "You are the very definition of rash behavior."

Leo smirked. "Maybe that's why we're so effective together. Only one of us can be rash at a time."

"Perhaps." Riario leaned in and kissed him again as irate knocking sounded at the door. Riario sighed and Leo stole one more kiss. "I must go or the butler will beat down this door."

Leo let him go but suggested, "I could sneak into your room tonight like we were teenagers? Or I could climb up to your balcony and we could re-enact some Shakespeare?"

"I think it would be prudent to adhere to my father's principles. For the moment," Riario specified when Leo opened his mouth to argue. "We will only be here a few days."

Leo groaned but said, "I suppose I can wait." He clasped Riario's shoulder one last time before Riario opened the door to the angry butler.

Riario didn't sleep much that night wondering exactly what his father was up to, so he was up well before breakfast was delivered to his room. He ate while reading the brusque note from Sixtus, warning him to be on time for a late lunch with some of his other guests.

He had plans to meet with the interim director of the Rome headquarters, but he checked on da Vinci first. He was already circling through one of the rooms filled with paintings, choosing some for closer inspection.

Riario watched him work for a few stolen moments, admiring the quick movements Leonardo made look graceful and the complicated directions he barked out to the so-called helpers from the appraisers. One of them spotted Riario first and pointed him out. Leo looked up then smiled and came toward him.

"Sixtus has some beautiful and very valuable things here."

"My father thinks he will tempt you with rare pieces."

"Please. I am incorruptible." Leo grinned as Riario rolled his eyes heavenward. "Really, the only alluring prize your father has that tempts me is the one thing that must make up its own mind." Leo leaned in and smacked a kiss to his lips before winking and heading back to work.

It actually took Riario until he was walking down the hall to figure out what Leonardo had meant.

That warm sentiment was the only good part of the day. He met with Laura's choice for the Rome directorate, and he was not reassured that the agency was in the best hands. They argued over the best way to handle the missing informants, and the interim director was not concerned that the two agents handling them had since disappeared. It angered Riario, and he determined he would take over the investigation on his own.

His mood wasn't bettered by the constant worry about Leonardo and what trouble he could be getting into. It was a relief to return to the villa and find Leonardo unharmed although a bit dusty from rooting through an attic. They ate lunch with his father, and Riario was pleasantly surprised that most of his favorite foods were included in the menu. Since Leo was keeping himself busy, he spent the afternoon wandering through the house after a long, impassioned call to Laura to inform her of the unsatisfactory situation in the Roman office.

The butler informed him his father would have guests for dinner, but Riario didn't recognize any of the men his father waved off as "associates." Only one introduced himself personally to Riario but he was keeping a careful eye on Leo and missed the man's name, hearing only that he was an architect, and after he had encouraged Riario to talk about himself and his own work, he was too embarrassed to ask for the man's name again.

Riario watched Leo distract himself with his usual notebook, writing down ideas as they occurred to him and flipping through pictures on his cell phone. When the meal ended and the older men retired to Sixtus' study, Leo declined and said he needed Riario for a most important errand. Sixtus wrinkled his nose but led his cronies out without another word.

Leo nudged Riario and let him lead the way to his room. As soon as the door was closed, Leo backed him up against it and kissed him. Riario stroked his waist then tipped his head away.

"Not tonight, I have a headache," he admitted.

"No wonder, you are obviously on edge." Leo's clever fingers rolled over his neck, down the tight muscles knotted and strained across his shoulders. He whispered in Riario's ear, "You know the best cure for a stress headache?"

The warm breath wakened his libido but Riario stopped Leo's hand and smiled tightly. "In this case, it must be a hot shower then bed. Alone. I cannot provide any more ammunition for my father."

"I understand." Leo squeezed his shoulder one more time and kissed him anyway. "I could just give you a massage and sleep here to make sure you are all right?"

Riario shook his head. "I fear I am unfit company this evening. Go and get some rest before you work hard again tomorrow."

He could see Leo was loathe to leave, but he finally did and Riario showered and tried to relax. Although he dozed off early, his dreams were violent and vivid, leaving him feeling like he was dreaming the entire night, and he awoke exhausted.

The next day, he ate the breakfast delivered to his room, then left a note with the butler for Leo, and left for the office. There were still no signs of the missing informants or agents, and Riario wasn't sure who he was more worried about—the missing informants who had known of the risk but thought the agency would protect them or Leo who didn't care about the risk because he was blithely overconfident of his ability to get himself out of any danger.

He breathed a sigh of relief that Leo was okay and still hard at work when he got back to the villa. He had time to change and lie down to try and soothe his head and queasy stomach before dinner. There were more guests there, and the one introduced as the Architect steered Riario aside as an art dealer cornered Leo.

"How is your work advancing?" he asked Riario who only shrugged. "May I ask you something directly? What are you going to do next?"

"I cannot discuss any active investigation—"

"No, my boy, I mean, don't you think there is more to your life than working as lackey in an agency that only reacts to crime and doesn't do anything to actively prevent it and the suffering that accompanies it?"

Riario stared in surprise. "I'm not sure I understand."

"Your agency lacks vision. It is simply not progressive enough. You are not striking the heart of the problem and allowing those would break the law to flout the very decency of our society. Would it not be better in the long run to limit some liberties now to allow a safer society in the end?"

"You are describing a police state," Riario pointed out carefully. "Taking away freedom for some or limiting freedom for all ends in a totalitarian regime where only the wealthy or chosen have any freedom at all. Look at the Third Reich, Communism—"

"Perhaps those leaders were not so far off with some of their ideals. If we make life happier and safer for the masses, what does it matter in the end if some personal liberties are taken away? Would not society prosper if there were fewer restrictions on law enforcement such as you so you could pursue those you know are evil without the burden of proof? Give you the opportunity to intervene even before a crime is committed?"

"You sound like the Labyrinth's thinking," Riario accused.

The old man smiled. "We are one with all men who want a peaceful and prosperous world of the like-minded, free of the fears that plague us now. We need men of honor, valor and morals such as you display."

The conversation continued along those lines, the Architect taking Riario's talk of duty and honor and confusing it, twisting it to fit his own agenda. And yet, in a strange way, some of it was similar to what Riario had often thought. If he could have worked outside the strict international laws, he could have caught da Vinci much sooner. They could have arrest Carlo on mere suspicion, without having to wait until there was a battle. He rubbed his temple as he tried to formulate a response.

Leo nudged into his side and spoke directly to the Architect. "If you'll excuse us, sir, I need to speak with Girolamo."

"Of course," the Architect said. Riario hadn't noticed before that the man's smile never reached his eyes.

Leo led him out into the garden but when Riario would have taken a seat, Leo led him further away from the house. "Are you okay?" he finally asked.

"Of course," Riario snapped. "I'm just wary. And tired."

"Over-vigilant," Leo corrected. "You are more in need of a vacation than anyone I've ever met." He grabbed Riario's hips and kissed his neck. "Let's go enjoy the tropics—you, me, the warm blue ocean, the soft sand, swaying hammocks under palm trees. You can relax for the first time...possibly ever."

Riario tried to step away but Leo stubbornly hung on. "I cannot. I have my duty."

"What bullshit was that man feeding you?"

"Nothing I haven't heard before. From propaganda and history classes. It seems like it never changes."

"And yet you were listening intently."

Riario rubbed his head again and pulled away from Leo's embrace. "I'm sad to say that some of it makes sense to me."

Leo stepped closer but didn't touch him again. "Like what?"

"Some of the principles of what he's saying, if properly instituted and governed could actually benefit—"

"Do you know why all that shit sounds so smooth and believable? It's how dictators and cults begin. With lies that are too good to be true. Is he one of the Labyrinth?"

"I'm not sure. Probably," Riario sat down on one of the garden benches with a sigh. Leo sat down with him.

"I don't need to tell you…" Leo looked closely into his eyes.

"No you don't. I know what I have to do, and if you will leave me alone, I will do it. Don't let yourself be tempted either. My father—"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I can take your father's money for working with his art without him having any kind of hold over me," Leo's voice grew angry.

"Da Vinci, I'm only saying that he will try anything to get what he wants, people or consequences be damned."

"And I'm saying that I can handle him and this arrangement as long as we need to, but it's you I'm worried about. You're acting strangely."

"I am not," Riario pulled away from Leo's hand and stood. "If you continue to be this unreasonable, I am going to bed."

"If iI/i am unreasonable. Do you even hear yourself?" Leo bounced to his feet.

"Good night." Riario stalked away and ignored whatever Leo yelled behind him in order to have the last word.

Over the next days, Riario made token visits to the office and exchanged emails with Laura, but his investigation was cursory at best. He feared that the agents handling the informants had been killed as well, but the Rome director was willing to write off the entire operation and try again with no additional protection.

Riario checked on Leo every afternoon and roamed through the villa examining the art and attics and cellars thoroughly, but avoided time alone with Leo since the conversations always seemed to end in anger.

Every dinner was its own kind of torture listening to his father berate him while the Architect defended him and always tried to talk more alone with him. But Riario found his constant headache made him unwilling even to eat any more than he had to, and he looked forward to retiring early to bed although the vivid dreams he saw all night were their own kind of hell. As soon as Leo was done with his catalogue of his father's treasures, he would be thrilled to leave Rome forever.

He was standing at a display case staring blankly at the curios inside when Leo gently cupped his elbow, making him jump. "What is it?" he snapped, more harshly than he meant to.

Leo was looking at him curiously. "I've been calling your name since I entered the room. Are those Faberge eggs really that fascinating?"

"What eggs?" Riario focused on the priceless items in the case then. "Oh, I didn't even notice. When did you come in?"

"A few minutes ago. Girolamo, are you okay?"

"I just— Are you ready to go yet?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere away from here," he said honestly. "When will you be done with the collection?"

Leo continued to stare at him oddly. "I was done yesterday. I told you last night."

Now it was Riario's turn to stare. "if you are done with the collection, we can leave Rome. If we can get a flight tomorrow, we'll be back for the weekend."

"Girolamo, today is Saturday." Riario stared harder.

"No, it's Thursday."

Leo shook his head. "I am quite positive that today is Saturday. What is going on?"

"Nothing. I just need some air." Riario pushed past him, suddenly filled with the need to get somewhere open, somewhere he could breathe. He could hear Leo following him, but it didn't matter.

He had to get somewhere to feel the air; the world was closing in around him. His heart raced and his palms sweated and things didn't look right, almost like they were warped in a mirror. He finally found a door to the garden and burst through it. Rain slicked the flagstones of the courtyard and lapped at his face as he turned it to the sky. Surely, it had been a sunny, cloudless sky when he'd last checked?

"It's been raining all day," Leo confirmed beside him, not caring or maybe not noticing that they were both getting drenched. "I am very worried about you. I think we should leave here now."

"Yes, but I can't. I mean, Father said he was having special guests tonight. That is tonight, isn't it?" Riario suddenly worried.

Leo nodded slowly, still not taking his eyes off Riario. "There's supposed to be a dinner party. He promised lots of pop stars, politicians and high-class escorts."

"He hinted that he would introduce us to the real power brokers if I make a good showing tonight."

"You always do, Girolamo," Leo gently took his arm and turned him to face Leo's concern. "He should be nothing but proud of you, of the man you have become despite his vile influence."

"I am only his legacy," Riario tried to smile but it was even more brittle than usual.

"Bullshit, you are your own man," Leo said briskly. "You are nothing like that old, conceited, hypocritical sack of horseshit. You need to realize that you are twice the man he has ever been."

"He has done much good—"

"He has done much evil and bullshit his way through the rest."

"His influence on the world—"

"Will be nothing compared to yours." Riario shook his head as Leo stroked his arm and shoulder tenderly. "When you started following me, you made a choice at some point to live for yourself, but you need to renew your choice to start over, live for the things iyou/i love and damn the consequences from him."

Rain dripped off his hair and nose as Leo leaned over and kissed him. There was a quiet noise behind them as the door opened and his father boomed, "If you are going to engage in such disgusting behavior, at least have the common decency to keep it behind a bedroom door. No one wishes to see such lewdness."

Riario felt Leo start to lift a hand and knew an obscene gesture would follow, so he swatted the hand away and stepped back from the embrace. "I am sorry, Father, we will be more circumspect—"

"You will be discreet if you intend for me to claim you as my son tonight. A man might have deviant urges that he indulges in from time to time, but that will end once you've married. I look forward to introducing you tonight."

"What?" Riario and Leo said at the same time, Riario seeing Leo turn to look at him. He shrugged in return.

His father sighed and waved it off. "I have been telling you about Caterina Sforza and her father's association with the current government and her own aspirations to politics. She really is a prime catch. With you on her arm, you would bring a certain gravitas to her liberal leanings. It won't be much of a stretch for you, since you have become fond of hiding behind that Cereta woman's skirts."

Riario stepped into the room and stalked toward his father. "You mean to tell me, you are attempting to arrange a marriage?"

Father shrugged and poured a drink from the bar along the wall. "Don't make it sound tawdry, my boy. It's a perfect opportunity for you to ally yourself with a rising power family. You could never gain that much on your own, and she is quite stunning. If she is as much a spitfire in bed as she is debating politics, I'm sure you'll be thanking me."

Riario clenched his hands into fists but Leo was first to respond as he stood beside him. "How medieval of you to broker a marriage for your son," he drawled sarcastically. "What will you do with their firstborn—sacrifice it to Satan for eternal life? Barter it away for political power? How can you look at your own flesh and blood as valuable only to your ambitions?"

"It's more than you're worth," Sixtus pointed at Leo. "If you disappeared, the only ones to mourn would be whores and swindlers."

Riario began to piece together his father's plan in a flash. Sixtus couldn't tempt Leo to go back to crime, so he'd tried to get the Architect to sway Riario to the Labyrinth. Now, he was offering him a so-called perfect wife so he could have Riario under his thumb the rest of his life. Riario knew if he didn't at least appear to go along with it, his father could and probably would turn to even more deadly methods to get his own way.

"Father, what time is dinner?" Riario asked, keeping his tone of voice as close to its usual subservient as he could.

"It doesn't matter. We're not fucking going."

"Da Vinci, this matter is between my father and me. I would appreciate you minding your own business."

"Oh hell no."

"Da Vinci. This does not concern you."

"The fuck it doesn't!" Leo glared at him, fire in his eyes, and for the first time in days, Riario felt the familiar hunger and longing but he ignored it.

"This is a matter that needs to be approached delicately and without your usual explosions."

"No, now is the time to blow up in his face and tell him what you really think of him and his fucking plans."

"I think it would be best if you would leave." Riario couldn't meet Leo's eyes again, and he didn't want to see the expression on his father's face either.

"Fine, I'll leave."

"Go."

"I mean I will leave this place right now and I will not come back to you."

At that, Riario met his eyes squarely. "I believe that our alliance has come to an end. You may go now."

Leo's mouth opened then closed and his jaw tightened. He left the room without a look behind. Riario wanted to sit down, but his father clapped him on the shoulder. "It's about time you grew a spine, my boy. We all have bad habits we grow out of. You've had your bit of fun, but now it's time to get down to business."

"Yes, Father," Riario nodded stiffly.

"I'll have a snack sent to your room. Go rest for tonight."

Riario obeyed woodenly, heading first to wait out of sight in a room near Leo's bedroom. He wondered if Leo had caught on to his idea, sure that he should have seen the obvious plot that Riario tried to push him away for his own safety. But Riario didn't trust himself to go to Leo for fear he might break down and cling and beg him not to leave him alone. But Leo had to escape. It wasn't safe here anymore. He didn't think his father would have him killed as long as he sell him off or use him, but he knew Leo was a liability. He had to get him to safety.

When the door slammed and Leo's steps stomped down the hall, he breathed out a sigh of relief.

Leo could take care of Leo. He wished he could believe the same for himself.

Even the food and a nap didn't make him feel better, and the bright lights and loud music of the dining hall didn't help his headache. He felt like the walls were closing in around the mass of people, and he rubbed at his throat, suddenly forgetting how to breath.

He was able to fake a smile when the Architect took him by the arm and introduced him around the room, ending with a highly-regarded Roman physician. Riario's small talk skills were strained to breaking when his father finally beckoned him across the room. He introduced Caterina with the most sincere smile Riario had ever seen on his face.

She was a gorgeous woman who smiled up at Riario and laughed at his attempt to joke. And when she nestled into his side and let him escort her to dinner, it felt good. It was nothing like the toned, hard body he was used to, the same size as he, that he never got this close to in public.

Riario never remembered the extent of the dinner and conversation afterward, but he had blurred images of Caterina stroking his hand and giving him her number. He did remember as the party broke up, kissing her hand and agreeing to meet her soon as she smiled coyly then followed her father away.

He saw his own father actually smiling at him for once and felt a rush of warmth that surprised him. He had finally done something his father was proud of; why couldn't he always look that approving and pleased?

Riario didn't spare a second thought when the Architect led him away from the hall, and he was basking in that pleasure of making his father happy even as the man suggested they look at the wines in the deep cellars. That was all he remembered until someone slapped his face.

Riario tried to rub his eyes to clear them when he realized he was bound, hanging from a rack, the Architect before him. He jumped to the obvious conclusion.

"Doesn't my father have the stomach to be here for this?"

"This is beyond his control," the Architect answered, stepping closer. "You seem to have him convinced that you will obey whatever he orders you to do, but I need more confirmation. I need your word that you will step away from investigating any further into the Labyrinth and let matters take their course. There are already many plans in motion."

Riario shook his head more to clear it than to say no. He feared that one of their plans might be to target da Vinci, and the terror struck him, nearly overwhelming.

The Architect continued. "We want you to join us, to become one."

"You can ask Carlo Medici how well that plan worked."

"Carlo had his own agenda. He was hell-bent on trying his own way, even though we told him it would undoubtedly fail." The Architect shook his head and gave him a look full of fake remorse. "But you are not Carlo. We have the greatest hopes for you. You can marry, stay in your job. It would please your father greatly as well as helping us to usher in a new world order."

"No."

"If you submit to us now, we can give you everything you have ever wanted."

"That is a lie," Riario said without thinking. They could never give him what he desired most because Leonardo would never agree.

The Architect smiled that frozen look that chilled Riario even more. "If we cannot tempt you with all the benefits we have to offer, perhaps we will have to stoop to threatening the things you care about. Although you have fallen out with Mr. da Vinci, perhaps you might be saddened to see something happen to your new ally, Laura Cereta?"

Riario didn't dare act relieved that they weren't threatening da Vinci yet, but his fear turned to Laura.

"You can strike at our agency all you want, but Ms. Cereta will never give in. There will always be someone to stand against men like you."

"You stubborn fool," the Architect said and moved aside, letting Riario see there were at least two men behind him. "If you do not submit, we will be forced to have you commit suicide."

A laugh bubbled out of Riario before he could stop himself. "No one who knows me would believe that."

"You were distracted, erratic these past weeks. Your criminal of a lover left you, your father was distraught and disappointed, realizing just what kind of person you'd become. The family name was tainted, and you could not live with the dishonor." The Architect gestured, and the Roman physician stepped forward holding a dagger Riario recognized as his own. "We will make it look like a suicide, and ruin your reputation and the agency's in one move."

"So I will die in shame," Riario's voice cracked.

"As you've lived your entire life, I imagine. You have managed to get this far displeasing your superiors, why stop now?"

"I have displeased everyone who matters." Riario shut his eyes. He saw an image of da Vinci walking away and wondered if Leo had truly understood that Riario was only pushing him away to save him. He was always pushing away everything he loved so he didn't ruin it. Or so his father couldn't ruin it. He never got what he wanted. He only wanted Leonardo.

"I will not join you. I cannot betray what I believe," Riario finally said.

"You would have been an admirable asset, but it seems your father was right. You are too weak a vessel. We will find one greater." The Architect waved the physician forward and turned away.

The man's blank face came closer, and Riario redoubled the effort he'd been trying to work free a leg, an arm, anything. But he couldn't move and the man came closer, blade before him, and reached for Riario's left wrist. Riario threw his head forward as hard as he could and heard shouting beyond them. His thrashing only made the physician angry, and as a loud yell came from the Architect, the physician grunted and thrust the blade, not into his arm, but into Riario's chest.

His crazed eyes met Riario's, and Riario felt like he'd been kicked in the chest by a horse. The physician twisted the dagger then pulled it out with a sucking sound Riario would never forget.

Though he continued to struggle to free himself and keep breathing through the agonizing pain, he swore he saw Leonardo's face. He sighed out a prayer for his safety as he closed his eyes to the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Riario opened his eyes and knew immediately he was in a hospital. There was no mistaking the smells, the sounds and the rough scratch of the sheets and thin gown around him. He needed to rub his nose, but there was a dreadful moment of disconnect before he managed to raise his hand not attached to wires and satisfy the itch.

There was a rustling noise beside him then Leo's face loomed over him.

"Seriously, you could not make it even one night without me without getting yourself into a potentially fatal situation," he said.

"I believe," Riario whispered, voice shredded from disuse, "my record of being forced to face danger is vastly improved away from your presence."

Leo made a noncommittal sound. "Perhaps you've seen slightly fewer death-defying situations without me around, but you definitely had a closer call on the death this time."

Riario coughed and felt pain flare all through his chest. Leo lay a careful hand on his shoulder, then raised the head of the bed and braced pillows behind him to help him sit before bringing a straw to his mouth.

Leo whispered gruffly, "Don't tell Commandant General Cereta. You're only supposed to have ice chips."

Riario drank a few swallows and coughed again. "Commandant General?"

"That's what I call her, she's fierce. Definitely," his voice got louder as the tap of high heels came nearer the bed, "the best choice to become the leader of your esteemed agency."

Laura cuffed the back of Leo's head gently and took a seat on the bed next to Riario's legs. "How are you, my dear?"

"I am alive."

"Just barely," Leo said.

Riario had enough breath left to ask, "What happened?"

Leo exchanged a look with Laura before he answered. "As far as we can tell, you were being poisoned through the food your father was having prepared. They may not have meant to give you such an irregular dose, or you may have an unknown intolerance to the drugs, but between that, the collapsed lung and the blood loss, we were afraid we had lost you."

Laura reached out to take his hand that was free from the IV. "But like me, Leonardo never gave up hope. He didn't join me in my prayers, but he did his own kind of magic, kept you alive until emergency personnel arrived, even upset quite a number of hospital staff by demanding they use him for a blood transfusion if need be. But, thankfully for both of us, you are far too stubborn to die so easily."

"I don't understand. How did you," Riario's eyes flickered to Leo, "even get there?"

Leo grinned while Laura smirked and answered. "I have been emailing with Mr. da Vinci since you left for Rome. I knew of only one man who could outwit your father without giving in to his machinations that he would surely keep hidden from you, so I hired him. He was very concerned about the way you were acting, and when he realized that you were trying to push him away, he called me immediately."

"You caught on to my plan?"

"Plan?" Leo snorted. "You weren't nearly as subtle as you must have thought. It's a good thing your father was the biggest horse's ass who was only concerned with himself. He was so sure you were under his thumb that he didn't notice. Plus, you were acting all drugged up to anyone who was familiar with you."

"Familiar, that's one way of saying it," Laura echoed with another sly smile. "As soon as Leonardo contacted me, I had the Rome office set up the sting we had planned, but Leonardo was the one who had suspicions about the crypts under the villa."

"Your father didn't let me have access, but I befriended the cook and kitchen staff enough to figure out there was more under the house than they let on. When I stormed out, I never left the property, just waited until the party started so I could sneak back in and keep an eye on you."

Riario's head spun. "So you all found me?"

"Leonardo found you," Laura said, leaning closer. "While our agents were stopped at the door by your father's men, he broke into the crypt and stopped the ones torturing you. The man you knew as the Architect initially got away but we apprehended him trying to cross into Germany."

"They would have killed you," Riario tried to sound stern at Leo who only shrugged.

"Like they nearly killed you," he retorted.

"Leonardo saved your life," Laura nipped the argument in the bud with a firm voice. "The stab punctured your lung and caused massive bleeding, but it missed your aorta by millimeters. Still, there was surgery, intubation, quite a lot of fear. And many prayers. He hasn't wanted to leave your side."

Leo snorted. "Don't make it sound so maudlin. I simply wanted to make sure he lived, despite these fool doctors, so all my hard work did not go to waste."

"Please," she shook her head at the two. "You two truly deserve each other if you can agree on nothing but arguing. Why won't you admit it? You know that he has caught you. Perhaps it truly does take a thief to catch another thief."

"Are you accusing me of a crime?" Riario asked, his voice breaking.

"Only of stealing his heart," she said gently, squeezing his hand she still held. Leo huffed and looked away while Riario just stared at her. She turned to Leo, who wouldn't meet her eyes. "You're no better, playing a game of chase around the globe, just to attract his attention. But I don't think you anticipated being snared in your own trap."

"And you have no problem with a thief stealing away your man?" Leo finally looked at her evenly.

She shrugged, "It is not my place to say, but if you are both well and truly caught, why do you struggle against the outcome?"

"I can't—" Riario stuttered but Leo was looking at him closely, eyes half-closed, giving him that look that pierced clear to his soul.

"I am giving you direct orders now, Agent Girolamo Riario, so listen well. Go, find somewhere warm and safe to convalesce." She took Leo's hand and put Riario's hand in it then squeezed them both closed. "Then iyou/i will return to me hale and hearty, and iyou/i will discuss a permanent arrangement with our organization that will potentially erase many of your prior sins."

The men looked at each other and then up at Laura as she stood. "This is as near to my blessing as I can give you. Good luck, boys."

They watched in silence as she left the room. Then Leo took a deep breath and said, "You know, between her and Zita, they will likely take over ruling the world within the next five years."

"I give it three," Riario croaked then coughed again. He realized Leonardo was still holding his hand and didn't pull away as Leo used his free hand to offer more water.

Once Riario caught his breath, he said, "I was in dire straights."

"Extremely."

"What of the men?"

Leo shook his head. "Some of them were lost in the confusion, but most of them were found and arrested. I had neutralized the ones in the crypts on my way to find you."

"My father?" but Riario knew the answer from Leo's expression when he shook his head again.

"His body was found in the study when the agents finally gained entrance. They believe he was killed by someone in the Labyrinth who figured he was a traitor."

"Then I am truly free," Riario whispered and shut his eyes against the pain that came from his heart more than his chest.

Leo's thumb rubbed over his knuckles and pulled him back to the present. "Then we'll take Commandant General Cereta's advice and get you healed up. I know just the spot."

And Riario had to agree that the beach on the small island off Bora Bora was nearly perfect, except for the unwelcome intrusion of Leo's friends. But they knew enough to leave the men alone in their own luxurious vacation hut, and Riario did not ruin the mood by demanding to know how Leo had effectively stolen—he called it "borrowed"—an entire island.

Riario healed slowly, growing stronger by the day. Leo didn't hold his hand again, and any walks on the beach they took at sunset were strictly coincidental. Leo brought him all manner of delicacies and hand-fed him until Riario pointed out he could do it himself much more efficiently and with much less mess.

But Leo kept him in view or confined to bed, regularly checking on him and bringing him medications on a strict schedule, until Riario sneaked out and took a long swim to prove he was healing. He nearly drowned when fatigue caught up to him much sooner than he'd thought, but Leo reluctantly agreed he was improving and allowed him time alone to swim or walk and slowly rebuild his strength.

Riario learned to spear fish; Leo painted seascapes in brightest blues and greens. He even sketched Riario, who managed to find most of the drawings and burn them after a long moment of silent admiration.

Riario lay in a hammock under the palms, drowsily reading after an afternoon swim, when a tube of slick hit him in the chest. He gazed up into the tree then removed his sunglasses to peer over at da Vinci standing behind him.

"There is really a most unusual fruit from this tree."

"How are you feeling?" Leo demanded, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Much improved, actually."

"Good," Leo said impatiently. "I've waited long enough. Come on, we're going to fuck."

"And this is your idea of seduction," Riario sighed in fake disappointment.

"Hey, I waited until you got your strength back. Now come on, we're not doing it in a damn hammock, I won't risk you damaging yourself again."

Leo strode over and pulled him to his feet. Riario was relieved he could do it without the searing pain in his chest and gasping for breath, which he did anyway because Leo captured his mouth in a fierce kiss. He grasped Leo's biceps and kissed back, breathing in the ubiquitous smells of the island, Leo's sunscreen and the sticky salt on his skin. Leo cradled his head tenderly but strong fingers held him where he wanted as he plundered his mouth. He slid one hand down Riario's bare chest then around and down his back, cupping a buttock and pulling him even closer.

"If you want to do this, I suggest we do it soon," Riario gasped out between kisses.

"We could lie down right here," Leo seemed to change his mind as the hardness growing rapidly against his own demonstrated their shared eagerness.

"I do not believe that sanding our nether regions is a particularly good idea. That would be even more abrasive than your friends."

Leo laughed and pulled away reluctantly, hurrying them into the hut and into the bedroom before he stopped Riario with another kiss. He let go long enough to drop his swim trunks and sit down on the bed. "Come on, do me."

Riario admired the stunning view for a long moment then stripped off his own shorts and joined Leo on the bed. "I would rather feel you," he whispered, smoothing his fingers down Leo's cheek before pulling him close enough to kiss.

"Yeah, yeah, we can do that," Leo murmured when he pulled back for air. Riario smiled at how his pupils were blown and how he panted a little. Leo caught the look and smirked back, pushing Riario gently to lie on his back. "I suppose it is my duty to make sure you are healed fully. Consider this a complete physical examination."

Riario could only gasp and clutch the sheets as Leo kissed down his body, taking long moments to pay attention to his nipples, licking across the planes of his abdomen, softly dropping kisses along the healing scar of his stab wound.

Once Leo's hands rested on his hips, thumbs following the lines of muscle that led to his groin, Riario had to shut his eyes. Leo kissed the head of his cock, licking it wet before sucking it down in a move that made Riario shout. He opened his eyes to see Leo had his own eyes closed and was concentrating on his cock like it was the tastiest treat he'd ever tried. It seemed he'd conquered his gag reflex and every bob of his head and swipe of his tongue brought Riario closer to climax. It had been too long, and his body hadn't even seemed interested until now, but it all came roaring back until he couldn't control it. He came, hand fisted in Leo's hair, crying out his name.

His body was still shaking when Leo murmured, "Yeah, just like that," and licked over and under his balls then tongued back further. Riario stiffened, but Leo was a force to be reckoned with, always pushing boundaries, and the touch of tongue and lips there was unfamiliar but decidedly not uncomfortable, and soon Riario was writhing in another kind of agony as his body reacted to the unexpected jolts of pleasure.

Leo prepared him with a deft touch, tongue slipping between clever fingers, then he nuzzled his cock and licked until it started to harden again. "Are you ready?" he asked, dropping another kiss on Riario's hip.

"Yes, please," Riario wasn't sure what he was saying but he knew he reached out to Leo who stretched over him. He felt Leo's hand bump against him as he slicked himself and then he was pushing inside Riario. When Leo stilled, they breathed out together. Riario had noticed Leo's hair was growing longer, and Riario wasn't sure he liked it, but it gave him a better handle to bring his lips within kissing distance.

"It's been too long," Leo moaned into the kiss.

"Did you forget how?" Riario teased and shifted his hips up as much as Leo's weight would allow him. Leo took the hint, pulling out only to thrust in again slowly, letting Riario feel every inch. The slow pace didn't last long as Leo flexed over him, and Riario pushed up into the motion, his cock rubbing against the sweat of Leo's stomach.

It lasted until Riario gasped from a sharp pain in his chest rather than pleasure, and somehow Leo knew immediately. "I'm hurting you."

"No," Riario scrabbled to hold onto his shoulders as Leo pulled out. But Leo kissed him and urged him onto his side so his injury was not pressed against the bed. Leo spooned up behind him, tilting his top leg toward his chest, then slid home with a long sigh. He held a firm hand on Riario's hip to forbid movement and avoid touching the tender spot of his scar. "You have to tell me right away if it hurts."

"No, no," was all Riario could say as Leo thrust again and held him as motionless as possible. He shut his eyes and rolled with the movement, as relentless yet as stimulating as the waves that washed against him in the ocean. He felt like he could float in that moment forever until Leo spoke again.

"Touch yourself. Come on, Girolamo. Come for me." And he did, stroking himself only a few times before the orgasm surprised him, but Leo held him tightly as he groaned out his release. He felt Leo shudder behind him and bite the muscle of his shoulder as he came then slump against him.

Riario's eyes were closing when Leo carefully pulled out and rolled him onto his back. Leo was leaning on an elbow and looking worried. "Are you okay?"

Riario could only smile, and it make Leo smile back and gently kiss him. "Well, I'm happy to say you seem to be making a full, miraculous recovery."

"If I'm well enough for this, I am well enough to return to work." Riario couldn't resist reaching over to chase a bead of sweat from the hollow of Leo's throat down a path over his chest. Leo shivered.

"If you go back to work, will I be forced to return to a life on the run?"

"I thought you liked Laura."

"You're on a first-name basis with her? It took us forever to get to that. Should I be worried?"

"I have known her for years, and I respect her. There are few people who have earned that," Riario said. Leo looked away until Riario poked him sharply in the pec. "And I suppose you are one of them now."

Leo grabbed his finger. "So I finally earned your trust? And it only took me saving your life, literally holding it in my hands, for it to happen?"

"It was long before that," Riario stared at swirls of Leo's chest hair, unable to meet his eyes while they talked about this. "I was just too proud or too afraid to admit it."

"In that case, perhaps, I can give it a try. Living a life on the up and up. Wherever will I find my thrills and excitement now?"

Riario smirked at the ceiling in satisfaction. "And I will be the one to personally arrest that mongrel friend of yours for all the fraud he's committed."

"Oh, fuck, Zo is definitely not going to like this," Leo dropped his head to the pillow beside Riario's. "Although Nico hasn't really said anything, I think he misses university. He's been making some noise about going away, finding himself. And Vanessa, well, she's still in touch with Giuliano Medici, against my wishes. She might want to head back there."

"We can arrange that," Riario said quietly. "It will be almost like a clean start."

"I don't know about that. I think I would like it dirty much better," Leo waggled his eyebrows and kissed him long and lingering.

Riario just had to say, "But, really, Zoroaster is not moving in with us."

Leo laughed in a puff against his lips and promised, "I'll talk to him."

Riario's cell phone pinged with a text notification for the first time since he'd arrived on the island. Leo was the one who finally got out of bed to locate it, and he laughed as he read the text before handing it over.

"Privacy please," Riario chided as he looked at the phone.

iIf you two are done screwing each other senseless, we could use some help here. And don't forget to bring me a souvenir. xx Commandant General Laura/i

"We'll have to take her back something nice," Leo thought out loud as Riario fired off a reply. "Are you sure I shouldn't be jealous? She obviously cares for you."

"But, I care for someone else," Riario said carefully as he placed the phone on the nightstand and looked back to Leo's bright grin that crinkled his nose.

"That's good enough for me," Leo said and tackled him gently back onto the bed for another thorough examination of his physical stamina.

And so it was, and so they went and lived mostly happily ever after. Except for Zo, but he finally found someone nice and then another someone nice and they all settled down together (but not too near although Riario kept his vow never to stab Zo for which Leo rewarded him. Repeatedly.)

The end

Thanks to everyone who read this series and supported me! I truly appreciate you! I sometimes forget to upload or update here, so if you want to read what I'm writing now (and things that do not meet FFN's ratings, like the smut stories) go to Archive Of Our Own dot o-r-g and look for zeph317.


End file.
